Despair
by Metamorcy
Summary: Pain, blood, and tears have no meaning to one that has no heart, perhaps it’s a good thing Demyx doesn’t have his anymore so he can no longer feel the agony that rests outside on his body.


**Despair**

**By: Metamorcy**

Disclaimer: don't own Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Demyx, beaten up by the organization he serves, his thoughts runs wildly in his mind, questions about 'why' and his purpose for being here in the first place. As that's happening, the members of the organization continues to call out to him in taunts.

Oh and please don't hate me for this, I love Demyx too.

* * *

Was it I, that is wrong? Is my life, just being and staying alive wrong itself? Am I so useless, a being with no purpose in life but to act as a substitute or as bait for the enemy? Or to be used as a doll, easily thrown away when done with? One with no emotion or fear, forever casted into the darkness with no heart at all?

"Die!"

I hear a crack from below my waist; my limbs go flat and lifeless.

"Go away, you stupid fool!"

Or am I born to be tortured by these corrupted souls? By the corpses and loose bodies that continue to beat me? Is it a test for my sanity and courage? Or to see how long I'll last with them? To see if I'll be burned by the fire that constantly circles me or the lighting that sparks above my head? Or by the bullets that are always aiming at my chest, the cards and dice that bounce around for my doom? With the scythe that's against my throat, cutting into my skin? Or by the saber and sword that sits beside me, ready to slice me in half? Or the wind and lances that dance around my battered frame or the cruel and unjust stares I receive from the rest? Was I really born for all of _this, _this pain?

"Look at him, useless and pathetic!"

I feel the liquid of red and life surrounds me; the warmth from it colors my skin and clothes. I can feel it dripping down my limbs and see it on my face from the reflection of the blades and knifes.

"No one would miss you if you died!"

Am I living with a bunch of demons that will sooner or later eat me alive, both inside and out? A bunch of people that enjoys killing and hurting others? Are they going to torture me to the point where I can no longer scream out in fright or pain, tears that are no longer able to fall? Am I going to die by their own hands or by some else's? I pause in my opinions rethinking over what I had just thought out. I hope it's by someone else; I don't want to see their smiling faces as the last thing I'll ever see. I don't want to see them grinning at my soreness and misery.

"Ahaha! Look at him, he's crying!"

I can't move, my body stings and it has gone numb. I can hardly lift up my fingers anymore, even breathing hurts now.

"Yeah, you're right, look how scrawny he is!"

Was I born only to be killed? To be sacrificed for their own means? Was I born only to watch myself fade away from my never-existent reality? Was I born only to have a connection to the water abilities I hold so dear and be used and abused for their sole purpose? Was I born to be beaten to near death and to pray and pray that I'll die soon to end this wretched life of mine?

"Disappear!"

I had reached up, wanting to grasp something, anything, I could hold on to for the time being. Something I could concentrate my angst on to. And I managed to make contact with something only to have it ripped away.

"You idiot, look what you're done! You've ruined it!"

"Don't come near me. I don't want your senselessness to spread."

I cry out each and every night to await someone to take my life. But it never happens; I'm _still_ needed by them. I don't want to be eroded; I don't want them to use me for their goals or for their fun. I hope that the keyblade master will destroy me and soon. But I'm afraid, I'm afraid of dieing. I don't really want to see it end just yet and at the same time I want it to be all over.

"Go to hell, bastard!"

They kick me at the side, another crack is heard with my body is facing upwards at the wall above.

"Why don't you die, no one would care!"

I stared up at the ceiling, eyes blurry and dry. I heard the voices around my head that echoes poison to my ears. I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to see or feel. Perhaps it's a good thing I don't have a heart anymore. I don't have to be in pain or feel it anymore.

_Why can't I just die already?_

* * *

Poor Demyx, I love him so much. Please review 


End file.
